Bad Behavior
by DiaVampireBait
Summary: Excuse you, violent, ignorant, and totally giant man named Mukami Yuuma with the sharp, intimidating teeth. I just thought that before you help me in the ridiculous only subject in school, Gardening Class, that I'm failing, I just want you to tell me one thing. HOW IN THE HOLY HEAVEN ARE YOU NOT LOCKED IN PRISON YET?
1. Here, Take A Violent Giant As Help

_****Oh, god, I really shouldn't write this now since I'm really in a hurry with others (and I fully understand if you hate me for writing new stories when I'm supposed to write on my others), but I can't stop myself. I DON'T KNOW WHY I JUST CAN'T STOP WRITING LIKE CRAZY AND OH GOD I'M LIKE A WRITING MACHINE MAKE IT STOOOOOPPPPP!  
>Fuck it, I'm dead serious.<br>MUKAMI YUUMA X HIDEKI CHIHARU = YUHARU!  
>RATED: T FOR NOW.<strong>**_

"I'm what?" I couldn't help but be surprised, this had never happened before. And never in my wildest dreams would I think that it would happen, but there I was. Standing in front of one of my least favorite teachers, and we all know very well that she didn't like me either. Luckily enough, I only had her once a week.

"I'm sorry, Hideki-san, but you can't pass my class with these results. It feels like you're not trying at all." Akasaka-sensei shook her head with a disappointed look on her face as she said this. I couldn't believe it, I was going to fail a class and she only told me to take more effort in my work? This teacher is unbelievable, well, that's the reason of my detest against her.  
>"But I do." I shortly answered, hiding my rage and irritation under another one of those cold, emotionless faces I always wore so perfectly. Deep down, however, I was pure stressed and upset over this. "Please, sensei, don't tell my mother. What can I do?" I pleaded and slightly bowed my head so that my long, stupid, irritating, always-in-the-way, blonde bangs covered my eyes, allowing me to let out a frustrated, quiet sigh.<p>

"I've already told you, you need to try and focus more. I barely saw you participate when we were growing and taking care of strawberries. Your group did everything, and yet the strawberries died very quickly." She gave me that worried face, that kept her mocking grin hidden.

_No, I __**did**__ all the work, but the other idiots found it funny to pour poison instead of water._

I still found the idea of having gardening classes a big waste of time and effort, those were only made to give jobs to people such as the awful person standing in front of me right now.

People with barely no education or goals. I certainly wouldn't need green fingers to work as an astrologist or doctor.

I didn't know what to say, I couldn't possibly accuse those boys for something I didn't have proof for, and even if I could, that would only make Akasaka-sensei to hate me more. She always only gave high grades for her Butt-kissing airhead students, those who repelled me so good.  
>And for some reason, Akasaka-sensei had always detested me, but of course, the reason was obvious.<p>

"But, Hideki-san. Sometimes you just need to learn that you can't be the best in everything. I know that it has been your reality up until now, but you have to understand that it can't always be like that, okay?" She gushed out and reached her hands towards me in an attempt to stroke my cheeks. I hated when she always did that. It was filthy, disgusting, repelling, foully, offensive, mocking, sickening, and awfu, made you want to slap her dirty peasant hands away from your presence, but you couldn't. Because this peasant wasn't just a peasant, she was also a teacher who you should respect and learn from. I call bullshit on that.  
>"Sense-" I began trying to calmly and kindly tell her to remove her filthy muddy hands away from my face, but she was faster this time.<p>

"Oh my! Would you look at the time! I'm sorry, Hideki-san, but I have to go! I hope to see you in class tomorrow!" She yelled before dashing off towards her car.

_I bet you do,_ I thought, referring to what she'd said about class tomorrow. What lies that woman tells, she wasn't sorry, she would never want to see me in her disgusting class, and I bet that she even wasn't in a hurry for something. Just in a hurry away from her most hated student.

I even felt like throwing a stone at her shiny, expensive car. How disgraceful, she didn't even deserve that rich, big car. I guess that was the reason that caused the biggest amount of my hate towards gardening class, that the uncultured, uneducated teachers even got more salary than the others. It was disgusting.

That was probably the reason Akasaka-sensei and I hated each other – because we both had something that the other person wanted.  
>She hated me because I was the most intellectual student in school with the best grades, while she herself hadn't even finished her education as she quit school with the lowest grades.<p>

And I hated her because she had lots and lots of money she barely deserved, while I lived in a poor family while I believed myself to deserve so much more than that.

School had been my own little playground all my life, and now she had come to ruin it for me because she herself is as smart as one of those shovels she worked with.

"I'm home." I said in a low whisper as I slowly slide my foot out of my brown school shoes, hearing the slightly shaking wooden floor getting closer with every thud. I already knew who the first one to greet me would be.  
>"Welcome back, Onee-chan! How was school?" Chiyu shouted as she wrapped her short arms around me. Is every little sister like this? Chiyu is even fifteen years old now, she shouldn't be acting like a little child. I wondered if she'd even done her homework yet.<p>

"Please let go of me." I demanded, trying to sound as calm and collecting as possible so that I wouldn't start scolding her or anything. I was truly on the edge of doing so after the awful day and after her disrespectful behavior. Mother would absolutely _not _be happy to see her children acting like this.  
>To my relief, Chiyu immediately obeyed me and apologized for being so random and energetic.<p>

"I suppose that mother isn't home yet?" I asked and placed my just-as-brown-as-my-shoes bag beside the wardrobe in the hall. If mother was home, there would be no way in heaven that my younger and only sister would behave so loudly and bubbly. She shouldn't be behaving like that at all, I have spoiled her too much when being in charge.

Chiyu watched my every move, but I avoided the feeling of irritation of it.

I quickly walked over to the kitchen to start preparing a meal. And of course, Chiyu followed me and helped placing everything I needed on the table.

"Chiyu, do you not have any homework to do? Not even those assignments mother gave you yesterday? You're supposed to turn them in today, so don't be careless. Mother won't go easy o-"  
>"I heard that you got grades today!"<p>

"Chiyu!" I yelled at her and grabbed the frying pan, feeling like hitting her in the head with it as a punishment for both changing subject and being disrespectful by interrupting her older sister.

"I've already done them!" She complained and folded her arms to give that pout, that she wore on her face so often, an even better effect. I had to say that I believed her. Chiyu may be careless, but she would never be so with homework given by school or mother. Chiyu would never want to receive that rage. "So how did it go? You were the best again, weren't you!? That's Onee-chan for you!" She continued, with her usual happy, curious smile, and I swear by the name of god that she was close to hugging me again. Thank god she didn't, she knows how bad I am with physical touch. I bet it's that teacher's fault.

After finishing dinner, when Chiyu had went up to her room to study, I looked over at the kitchen watch. Nearly 6 AM, huh? Mother wouldn't be home at another hour it seemed. Well, isn't that the life of a night guard at a museum? And isn't that the reason that me and Chiyu has to go to night school in the first place? Because she wants us to sleep after her schedule? Oh, and how could I forget the main reason of the night school? Me and my sister barely get any sleep at all because we have to work all day to get money for our poor family. It's a wonder that I haven't died because of too little sleep. Oh well, the most famous scientists in history barely got any sleep either and they did great.

"Chiyu." I called while knocking three times at her door. "I'm going to sleep, and I advise you to do the same! Mother will wake us up when it's time for work!" I continued after hearing a muttered 'hmm?' as an answer to my first call. She really should get some sleep, or she wouldn't be able to walk from house to house a couple of hours after mother came home. Even if it was just an hour, it'd stupid not to get as much sleep as you could. I knew that Chiyu wasn't stupid, and didn't need to worry for her health any further as I began walking the few meters I had to my own cozy room.

Another great day ahead of us.

It didn't take much for me to fall asleep, and boys did I have a good dream. A tiny, pathetic Akasaka-sensei that everyone steps on is always a nice thing to dream about. Gosh, I hate that woman.

I went to school early next day, or I should probably say night. I went early because I was going to try once again to talk to that unreasonable woman, and I knew that she was there and couldn't pretend to be in a hurry this time. Gardening Class was first class as soon as school started, so she could not run away. I still think that Gardening Class is the stupidest thing ever, especially for a night school.  
>As expected of Akasaka-sensei, she was outside in the gardens. But she was not alone as I'd thought. There were lots of other students there, helping her out. I assumed that they were all there to kiss her ass as they always did, and even more today since yesterday was the day we got the grades.<br>I raised my hand and waved it slightly to get her attention, and as usual, it worked. But surprisingly, she looked happy to see me. Had she eaten something weird? Maybe she'd eaten those poisoned strawberries? Ha, that wouldn't surprise me.  
>"Sense-" I was going to start yesterdays argument, watching her walk towards me with big, jumpy steps, avoiding all of the berries and fruits along the way. She still got a lot of dirt and mud on her shoes though, brilliant.<br>"Hideki-san, I've been waiting for you!" She interrupted as she harshly grabbed my shoulders and looked at me as if I was one of her expensive cars or dogs.

"You have?" I asked, not making any expression though ignoring the pain in my shoulders which she still had her filthy fingers on.  
>"Yes! I've been thinking of what you said earlier!"<p>

"You have?"  
>"Yes! I even came up with idea to help you raise your grades up!"<br>"You did?"  
>"Yes! You will learn from the best of the students!"<br>"I will?"

"Yes!"

Incredibly, she was still holding on to my shoulders. This woman is crazy. Not to speak about how much she just hurt my human pride by saying that I will learn from the best. Will I learn? From the best? In other words, from someone better than me? Is this a joke?

"I have already talked to him-"

_You have!?_

"-and he accepted my offer!"

_He did!?_  
>"What do you think? He even told me that he has his own garden at home, isn't that great? You can work and learn from him every day after school, anytime you want! He is my best student after all and you did want my help. This is the only help I can give you, it's a splendid chance for you to improve!" Akasaka-sensei yelled in joy as she let go of my shoulders to make matching gestures with arms and hands towards the sky, dramatizing the whole thing with her brilliant face that just screamed out how proud she was over herself for being so "brilliant". I couldn't even believe my eyes.<p>

Akasaka-sensei? Kind? After just telling me that I failed her class? After having an argument with me? After _**mocking**_ me?  
>It wasn't possible, it was ridiculous, seriously.<p>

"Thank you, Sensei, I'll gladly accept." I showed my gratitude by bowing my head, still not knowing if I should be thankful or depressed. I really didn't want any help, it all felt embarrassing to my pride, taking help from someone "better than me".  
>"That's lovely, Hideki-san! Now, let me introduce him to you! Mukami-kun, please come over here and meet the person that I talked about earlier!"<br>I watched as Akasaka-sensei called and waved at someone to come over to us, but soon understood everything as soon as I saw who it was.  
>If I remembered correctly, it was Mukami Yuuma. The person I detested so much that it made my blood nearly boil, and he was the best student at gardening!? That violent moron!? This isn't real, this isn't real!<br>The very same boy standing in front of me was the very same person destroying a whole room in school just weeks ago because he got frustrated, beating down another student because he wouldn't borrow him his pen, cursing and offending a teacher right in front of him, failing pretty much every class I've heard of, and even barely ever going to his classes! There is a reason that I've never talked to him, a reason that I've avoided him my whole life! And he's the best in what I'm the worst in?  
>If god is real, he must hate me. No, the only one hating me here is that stupid, green-fingered, woman! She did this on purpose, does she want me killed by Mukami Yuuma's hand or what!?<p>

The only comfort in all that was that the violent, ignorant, ridiculously tall guy looked just as surprise, fooled, miserable, and done about this just as I did.  
>I nearly felt offended by how pissed and disappointed he got when seeing that the failing student he was going to teach was the school's little good girl, all the teacher's (except one) favorite, and the smartest kid going in that school so far and that everyone had their hopes on.<br>I couldn't blame him, just as every other ignorant and low-graded student in school, he must totally hate me. I would hate me too.

"Oi! You told me that I would teach a retarded person, not the school's frickin' swot!" Yuuma yelled, gritting his teeth and intimidating me on purpose, trying to make me flee like those people he always beat up. I did want to flee, I could be the next one.

So that's what she'd told him, retarded huh?

Oh, please, Yuuma, I really detest you higher than your height itself, but please punch that stupid peasant right in the face so that she will never be able to come back here to school again!

"Mukami-kun! Where did you get such foolish ideas? Hideki-san needs your help now, and we agreed on this earlier!" She said and gave him a meaning face, causing him to flinch back in regret before looking my way once again. If I hadn't felt like an alien before, I certainly did now. That weird gaze he was giving me, if he didn't see me as an alien, I didn't know what. Everyone around us would describe it as if he was looking at a disaster, at the shocking future.

_Okay, I get it. You don't want to spend anymore time with me than you normally have to – not at all I mean –, but please, do I look like I'm dressed in a black cloak and holding a scythe? Probably not._

None of us really said anything, as much as I would like to flee away from there and never return, I needed this chance. I would never let that ignorant woman win over me, she had done this on purpose, so running away was a clear 'no', not to mention that mother would kill me for low grades.

"You can begin immediately, working as a couple today. Your work today will be to harvesting those tomatoes over there, the third row from the left, okay~?" She smiled happily and lightly pushed us towards the big, green bushes with the big, red, fruits. I may not be a gardening genius, such as the guys beside me seemed to be, but I knew that those red dots in all those green leaves clearly were ripened, and ready to get picked. But that was about the only thing I knew about gardening, that they were ripened when they were the right color, if even that.

I froze when Akasaka-sensei left us, already feeling the awkward tension in the air. I may not be a social genius either, but I could touch the tension, feeling it, maybe even taste it. However, it would not get in the way of my work and grades.

I reached my hand towards one of the big, round things hanging on the plant, but got stopped by a cold, aggressive hand. I looked up at the moron holding a firm grip around it, getting more irritated by the minute. Was he an idiot, I didn't choose this, practically, he did. But he just looked as annoyed and angry as I did, except that he showed it more, that harsh grip. Our eye contact lasted a few seconds, both of us looking focusing into the other person's eyes, waiting for anyone of us to say something. Finally, the tension got broken by sweet, wonderful, and caring words.

"Get in my way, and I'll kill you."

_Oh, aren't you just a treat?_

"Ruin my grades, and I'll kill _you_."

Akasaka-sensei really want me dead.

**OH YEAH, HANNA UPDATES ON HALLOWEEN! Oh, that's right, HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! **

_**Haaaah, I probably won't write much more today since it's late and I've got lots of things to do like no kids to give candy to and aaaah, the struggle.**_

**THANKIES FOR READING EVERYONE, AS ALWAYS!**

**LIKE**

**FOLLOW**

**REVIEW (Believe me, these things gets you right in the heart!)**

**TUMBLR: DIAVAMPIREBAIT OR .COM.**


	2. Girl With No Charms Suits A Man's Taste

**I'll update this since I'm in my Yuuma-mood and well, since I fucking feel like it. I hope you enjoy, and PS: Chiharu may seem like a cold, sassy douche, but she has her reasons and her time to blossom will come (gosh, I suck at describing without spoling).**

**MUKAMI YUUMA X HIDEKI CHIHARU = YUHARU!  
>RATED: T FOR NOW!<strong>

"Get your ass moving, Pipsqueak!" Yuuma yelled and slammed his firm fist into his palm, already standing by the door a few meters away, and clearly impatient. It was just this morning that we'd met, and he was already addressing rudely me such as 'pipsqueak'. It was my first, and hopefully my last, nickname.  
>Such crudeness was the reason I hated today's youths, that was in the same age as myself, and yet acted and talked like they were baboons high on all kinds of unhealthy poisons. It felt embarrassing just having to belong to the same species like such people. Great.<p>

I decided to simply ignore the idiot and calmly place my books down in my old, rotting bad without cause them damage.  
>Yuuma even impatiently held the door open, letting the cold night air fill the room and causing me to slightly shudder at the cold. Everyone else had already gone home by now, hurrying to avoid walking in the dark for any longer than needed, but not me and Mr. Chatterbox here. That way most likely why he was making such a fuss about hurrying, he wanted to get out of school as fast as he could.<p>

"What the hell are you just standing around for!?" Yuuma scolded as I caught up to him, passing the door that he still was holding up. But I could see in his eyes how much he wished to just slam it into my face and laugh at me. "Do you _like _being in school!? No, don't answer that."  
>"Are you intending to keep trying to have a conversatio-"<p>

"I'm not trying to have a conversation! I'm yelling at you!" He interrupted, leaning out in front of me as he spoke. It got a little bit hard to see where I walked, and the irritation grew bigger by the second, but I tried to keep my cool.

"Fine! Are you intending to keep yell at me, or are we going to just quietly walk and ignore one another?" I asked, shoving his face to the side again, back where it belonged – away from me.

"Hah! Big words for such a good, innocent, little Pipsqueak! Did little red riding hood tell her mommy she was going to meet the big bad wolf tonight?" He mocked, and I could tell he was making a mean, grinning smile along with that low chuckle. He even hinted there about the fact that I'm the teacher's favorite, good, little girl. Something about that made my blood boil. He is ridiculous, even though I had to give him credit for knowing such an old tale.  
>These days, not many people knew about the brothers Grimm anymore, much less their tales.<p>

"Now you're just being ridiculous, Mukami-kun. I've already contacted my mother and told her that I'd stay studying, if that's what you were referri-"

"Don't ever call me Mukami-kun again! The name's Yuuma, Pipsqueak."

"Please do not interru-"

"And don't even dare to say 'Yuuma-kun' either! I'm tired of that shit!"

Fantastic...  
>And I was going to spend the rest of the night with him too, gardening nasty, filthy stuff.<br>"This is going to be _terrific_."

He wrinkled his nose at me. "Say that again, _Pipsqueak_!" He demanded, almost yelling right into my face.

I pushed him away. "I said; This i-H-HUH!?" Yuuma's arm swept and wrapped itself around my waist, tossing me up over his shoulder. I was facing the places we've already walked past, staring down at the ground with a shocked expression.  
><em>Okay, calm down. <em>"Muka..." I began, pausing to correct myself. "_Yuuma_, please put me down so that we can walk like two _normal _and _serious _students."

"Hah! As if!" Yuuma laughed, growling a second later as I punched him in his back. "This is your punishment. Now, calm yourself down, dammit!"

He wanted me to 'calm down'? I'll show him 'calm down'.  
>I punched him in the back, driving my fist into the most painful parts on the back of a human body, but he didn't seem to be just as painful as I'd expected him to be. And kicks in the stomach only made him growl and flinch, never scream nor put me down, only grabbing my legs with his free hand – the one that he wasn't holding me with.<p>

"Weak!" He scoffed, snorting at the same time. "You're so stiff, Pipsqueak! Never been touched by a man before, have you?"  
>Laughing, he received the most violent punch that I could manage, filled with despise at him. "Of course you haven't. A girl like you have so little charm to tempt a man with."<p>

_A girl like me, huh? _

Couldn't argue with that, and even though I felt offended by the way he insulted my femininity, a man was not what I seeked, nor needed, in my life. And 'charms to tempt a man' was not in my soul, that's final.

_This is ridiculous._

So I gave up. Relaxed. Just decided to lie like an old rug over his shoulder, arms just hanging, as well as legs. And closed my eyes, picturing something, anything, else.  
>Minutes passed, and the endless staring at the grass in the dark just continued on, until I felt my body flying backwards (or from Yuuma's perspective, forward), getting thrown off of Yuuma's shoulder.<br>Even though the shock was overwhelming, I could still picture someone like Yuuma doing something like this – throwing a harmless girl onto the ground, just because.  
>I landed on something rather soft, and the relief hit me harder than the landing. I sighed, a little breathless and just staring out at nothing.<p>

"That face. You really thought I was goin' to drop your poor ass, didn't ya!?" Yuuma laughed, stepping into the same room as me, which I believed to be a limousine.

"Well, it wouldn't be surprising, now would it?" I spat, snapping back at him in a slight hiss, and ignoring the current surprise at what I was founding myself in right now (which had started to move by the way) just boiling in me. The inside of it was dressed in a soft, warm material in a rich, dark color. There were curtains for the windows, some of them covering the whole sight out.

And it was big. Very big.  
>"Yuuma," I still had trouble calling him by his first name. "Are you perhaps rich?"<p>

Yuuma was sitting next to me in the black, big seats, sitting in that usual position that boys for some reason has chosen as their favorite. When the gap between their two legs is like the gap between the Grand canyon, making absolutely no room for others to sit, as if marking their territory. And their forearms are always resting on their thighs or knees, leaning over as if they want a really good look on the person sitting on the opposite side.  
>Me, myself, was sitting pressed against one of the covered windows because of the ridiculous amount of space Yuuma was filling up.<p>

He scoffed. "Heh! Yeah, so what?" Smirking, he leaned closer to me, whispering. "Don't tell me you're one of those gold diggers? Doing anything for money?" Yuuma winked, reaching for something in his right pocket. "That's perverted of you, isn't it?"  
>Out of it, he pulled out money, snickering as he waved them in front of my face. "If you know what I mean."<p>

I stared at the thin, beige paper in his hand. Ten of them, reading the number 10000 YEN on each. _Who caries around on so much money just like that!? Just one, normal, ordinary Thursday!? _

"Maybe you actually are a bad girl, under all that dull appearance?" He chuckled, snapping me out of my thoughts by grabbing my chin.

I creased my eyebrows, almost in irritation, and quickly turned my head to look out of the window, which I couldn't. I felt disgusted. Filthy. Cheap – and I hadn't even done anything. But the mere thought of him suggesting something like that, as if I'd accept, made my gut turn inside out. Wanting to vomit on him and his shameful paper in his long, slender fingers.  
>I didn't even answer.<p>

A small snort escaped Yuuma, turning into a big laugh as he began putting away the money. "I'm just jokin', take it easy, Pipsqueak!" He slammed the flat of his hand into my back, so hard that I lost my breath for a second – coughing.

And then, a sudden stop, making me almost fly forward because I didn't have a seat belt on for the first time in my life. "Woah, we're here!" He said, stumbling slightly as he stood up in the black limousine.

I followed him out, not even caring enough to listen to whatever it was that he was babbling about. Looking at that great, big, grey mansion was enough breathtaking for me to even consider spending a thought on him.  
>Mighty towers seemed to pop up from the building, making it look somewhat of a small castle from the stories I always spent my time reading for Chiyu when she was just a three-year-old little girl. That period in her life when everyone wanted to become princesses and Chiyu just wished being the dragon keeping them prisoners. Yes, that time is hard to forget.<p>

"Stop your day-dreamin', Pipsqueak, and get into the damn house!"

"Tch! OI, STOP IT!" Yuuma's hand harshly grabbed mine, pulling it away from the tomato plants in a quick gesture. I looked up at him with an annoyed expression covering my face, watching as his eyebrows creased. "You're doing it wrong!"

"How am I doing it wrong this time?" I calmly asked, sighing and lowering my head back at the green bushes again. This was the fifth time he's stopped me from doing anything. The fifth time on this very plant.

He sighed back at me, before slightly pushing me away. "You can't just grab them however you want, idiot. You need to be careful. Gentle."

I watched him from the place where he'd pushed me. The hard, cold ground. _And I suppose that you know everything about being careful and gentle? _

"No wonder you're failing this class if you can't even pick tomatoes without breaking them!"

_This is a cursing joke, isn't it?_

"Hey, are you even listening!?"

_Making me work with this... __**this**__ guy..._

"Listen, you can always turn them a little if picking them without breaking them is too hard for you. It would make it easier to get them off. And don't even dare to just throw them into the basket, because that will just piss me off, you get that? Making a little circle like this shou-"

"Hey, Yuuma." I interrupted as I repeated his instructions, carefully getting the red fruits (yes, tomatoes are actually fruits. And guess who taught Yuuma that? I did.) off of the green 'branches'.

He did look annoyed about te interruption of his instruction, but at least he quietly looked at me.

"Even if a 'girl like me' did have charms to 'tempt a man with',"

_Why am I even bringing this up again?_

"that wouldn't matter when a man doesn't want to be tempted by you, would it?"

_It just sounds as if I'm begging for some kind of approval. I need to stop, it's embarrassing as I don't even know why I'm bringing it up so suddenly. And to this guy as well._

He was looking at me. He was watching my every move for sure! I couldn't take it, and casting a glimpse at him didn't make any of it better. Even from a millisecond of looking at him, I actually couldn't decide whether he was listening to what I had to say, or if he wasn't interested at all. There was no in between.  
>So I kept quiet, pretending that I had never said anything, feeling stupid.<p>

"Your charms may not be able to tempt a man, Pipsqueak," Yuuma's voice sliced through the silence, like scissors cut through a paper. I flinched, just about to turn my head towards Yuuma's way when the back of it hit the ground with a hard, painful thud. "but I bet your taste can."

And with that, he had gotten himself on top of me in one smooth movement where he'd managed to get a good grip on both of my wrists, pressing them down over my head.

"Yuuma, what do you think you're doing!?"

Kicking him wouldn't work, one of his legs lied over both of mine and he was too heavy for me to push him away.

_Taste_ he'd said. What did he mean, taste? Was that today's slang for intimate activities, perhaps?

"Behave yourself, Pipsqueak. Be a good girl and I'll be gentle with your poor, little body." He whispered, almost purred it out with a husky snickering to it into my left ear. And I panicked, but couldn't move.

Only feel some sharp couple of little thorns slowly, at least it felt like it took forever, pierce the skin protecting the nerves in my neck.

And it hurt so much.

_**That's it for the time being! It was supposed to be longer, but I've been away to my brother to celebrate Christmas for a week and couldn't write so now I'm late with updating. I'm busy, busy, busyyyyyy~, so see ya!  
>THANKIES EVERYONE FOR READING MY POOR SHIIIIIT DON'T LEAVE ME I LOVE YOU!<strong>_


	3. Let's Get Outta Here

_**I hope that I'll be able to update in time (as I'm writing this right now before starting on the real story). Today is Saturday already, and I haven't been able to start the chapter until now. The internet at home hasn't been working at all...  
>MUKAMI YUUMA X HIDEKI CHIHARU = YUHARU!<br>RATED: T IN THIS CHAPTER.**_

What was he doing, that Mukami guy? Why did it bring such blinding agony? I couldn't scream, I was frozen. But I couldn't keep quiet either. And neither could I let it continue. Even if it had barely been a minute, only a faint few seconds since the pain first occurred.

In a rough, strained push with both of my arms, I somehow managed to send him flying off of me with both of us letting out a growled groan in our effort. Or maybe not really flying, but at least clumsily roll onto the hard ground next to where I was lying.

I did not know what he had intended to do just now, but I was not planning on letting him show me.

I got up from the ground as soon as I felt his weight gone, and ran without hesitation. His shouting voice didn't even bother me the least. He didn't even follow me, after all.

Even though I had no idea where this Yuuma-guy's mansion was located, I knew mostly everything about the rest of the downtown from my daily work in it. So as soon as I'd run a few blocks, I recognized the area and was able to get myself on a bus.

It wasn't until I was standing in it, holding onto a pole while staring at the shadowy summer landscape pass behind my reflection in the dark glass, that I understood how exhausted I was. Breathing unfamiliarly heavy and feeling warm drops of sweat run down my forehead. I had completely forgotten how bad stamina I had, as exercising isn't something I do when I don't have to.

"Oh, you are arriving home a lot earlier than expected, Chiharu," mother spoke in a low tone as she heard the creaking sound of the front door, as if she was suspicious. "Something happened in your studies?"

I dropped my bad next to the wardrobe, the usual spot for it. "Nothing in particular. I just feel a little tired today, so I figured sleeping a little before going to work would be the best."

_More tired than usual, I mean._

"I understand. But before you go to bed, help your younger sister with a couple of problems."

That was unusual. Not that Chiyu needed help (she would ask me more and more often the older she got actually), but that mother insisted on it. Me solving Chiyu's problems for her so that she could spend her time on other things was the biggest and only secret we kept from mother.

I only nodded in silence as an answer, though knowing that she couldn't see that with her back turned against me.

Seeing Chiyu on the bed instead of the chair by her desk didn't surprise me as much as it usually would've. Had she even heard me knock?

"Chiyu," I hissed out the whisper as I closed the door, not wanting mother to hear. "Why are you not studying? What would you have done if mother would have entered instead of me?"

In surprise, Chiyu slammed her eyes open, and it took a while until they had found their way around the room to meet mine. Had she tried to sleep? She looked relieved to see that the only one standing in front of her was me.

"I'm sorry, Onee-chan…" she sighed into her pillow. "I've just been so tired lately. And to top it all off, mum gave me even more assignments today right after I turned in the last ones."

I will never get used to hearing Chiyu address mother such as 'mum', will I? "I see. So she has been giving you those more often now, has she?" I remember when she started doing that to me.

Chiyu nodded, avoiding eye contact. And I had to sigh in a little annoyance to prevent myself from showing her how sorry I suddenly felt for her. She was so good at that, making me feel pity toward my one and only sister.

"I understand. Then let us get this one over with," I said, walking over to the stack of papers lying on her desk. But I accidentally got a quick glimpse of myself in her mirror, and two small marks behind a blonde braid on my neck caught my attention.

I stared at them. There was no blood, they weren't red. But I was still shocked to see them there. "Onee-chan?" Chiyu tilted her head, looking puzzled at me.

I made myself snap out of it. "Nothing," I said, turning my attention back at the many papers. "Mother sure did not show mercy on you, did she? What is it this time? Math? History?"

"English."

"That is good," I sat down. "Onee-chan is really good at english, after all."

I could feel the bright, colorful aura of Chiyu's wide-open smile through every corner of the room, leaving imaginary flowers and sparkles everywhere. "Thank you, Onee-chan~!"

"Don't shout. Mother will hear."

"Yes, ma'am."

I didn't get much sleep that day, as I had to get up right after lying down.

Work that day made both me and Chiyu exhausted, but as we had the luck with us and did well, we could get home earlier than expected and get straight into sleep. We didn't let mother know about that.

Chiyu waved her hand wildly as she ran away backwards. "See you, Onee-chan~!"

"Bye-bye, Chiharu-Onee-san~!" her three friends all sand together in chorus, waving as well.

"Come home right away!"

"See ya~!"

Looks like watching Chiyu run away with her friends alone to school in the middle of night never will be enjoyable. She can take care of herself, I know that, but it leaves me just as worried every time.

I wish we could go to an ordinary school at daytime, not have to walk through the dark like this every night.

And first class that day, gardening class. How funny right? I would have to meet Yuuma first thing in the morning, and I couldn't wait for the wonderful awkward moment. This is going to be great.

"Today, I was thinking that we should work a little with seed- and spore plants. I took my time to made this booklet about them yesterday, and wrote a couple of questions to it on the back," Akasaka-sensei said cheerfully as all of her students had sat down on their chairs. She got up a bunch of green booklets into one of her hands, waving one of them around in her other.

Normally, I would have been able to sunbathe in my happiness about finally doing some work on paper, but that wasn't possible as Yuuma was sitting about four to five meters away, staring right at me. Not even discreet, not trying to hide it or anything. Just obviously focusing his eyes on me, eyebrows creased, head leaned forward in my direction. People around him was looking at him at distance, asking themselves what was wrong with him.

And I tried to pretend like it didn't bother me at all, but oh, if it did.

"Sasayan-kun! Hina-san! Could the two of you hand out these today?" Akasaka-sensei waved with the booklet again, looking pleased as a black haired boy and a girl with ridiculously curly hair nodded in response.

"Oh, and Hideki-san!"

My head turned in her direction at the calling.

"You can go and sit next to Mukami-kun! He'll help you today!"

I felt like smacking her as I went Yuuma's way. Not because she made me sit with the guy I detest, we'd already decided that he would help me get my grades up, but because she just had to say the words out loud. She is such a mean woman.

I had never noticed it before, as I'd never been in that corner of the classroom before, but Yuuma's desk was completely destroyed. It wasn't all that unexpected though. Had small holes caused by pencils in it, scribbles of all kind, wood chips both sticking out of it and missing, and varnish gone on some spots. How in the world had the school not replaced that desk? It looked at if someone had done all this in the purpose of destruction (which I bet someone had), and the sight nearly made me blind.

I received the booklet, and didn't hesitate to open it and begin to read at once, familiar facts dashing into my brain. And working made me successfully forgot the stare that Yuuma was still giving me.

_What is his problem? _

Entering the world of biology and forgetting about Yuuma worked perfectly. Until he decided to get close.

I gave up in a sigh, dropping my papers onto the desk. "Listen, I do not know what you were intending to do yesterday, but let us not let that get in the way of our work."

"Ya sure don't look like ya need my help though, Pipsqueak," he answered, resting his chin in his palm. His uncomfortable stare was gone.

"That is because I do not. When it comes to assignments of this kind, someone teaching me is not necessary. You should begin yours as well."

"Why're ya talkin' like that?"

"Focus on what Carl von Linné named the seed plants and spore plants instead of my vocabulary."

"I don't know stuff like that."

"Read the answer in page one then," I tapped on his green booklet while writing the answer for the last question on mine. "Did you not get highest grade in gardening class?"

Yuuma turned his gaze away. "No," he mumbled. "That's why I have to work with ya, Pipsqueak."

_Oh._ "I see. So we have to work with each other because of my lack of the practical part, and your lack of the academic. Because we are talented at what the other is not." _That woman actually made sense for once…_

Yuuma raised an eyebrow, half-lidded. Was it that easy to notice how relieved I was that he hadn't gotten a better grade than me? Even if it was just stupid gardening class…

We went back to silence, and everything felt perfect once again. I had completely forgotten the awkward moment from yesterday, was all into writing a long answer for the last question, and went back to improve the previous answers. Adding some clever sentences. "Oi…" Yuuma called out, but I ignored him. I bet he didn't have anything important to say anyway.

_This is my strong side, and he will not get in my wa-._ A hand locked itself around my right wrist, roughly, and began pulling it away from writing on the booklet. It was Yuuma's, and he gave me no time to protest before he had dragged us off of the chairs, making them stumble to the ground in the sudden jerk. "Let's get outta here."

And then, we ran.

**I MANAGED TO UPDATE IN TIME~! At least in my country, hehe… Was it bad? I felt like it was… Not much happened… I'm ashamed…  
>Update on Raito's next week. Until then!<br>THANKIES FOR READING, HOPE TO SEE YOU AGAIN~!**


End file.
